The Mega Titan
by Senpai-PyramidHead
Summary: Trouble ensues when a new, stronger titan breaks through the wall! Can Eren succeed in killing the Titan? My first fanfic! Complete, could use some refining later.
1. The New Titan

**(Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you love it!**

 _ **I know I will.)**_

 **Chapter One: The Arrival of the Titan**

It was another day for Eren, he was outside looking at the beautiful blue sky. He stared, gazing at the clouds above. However, today would be a very strange day for him indeed.

Suddenly, Eren heard screaming. A new titan had arrived! Eren rushed to the scene, blades out, ready to face the titan. However - Eren found that everyone around him was dead. The titan had successfully broken the wall. Eren gasped in horror, seeing bloody corpses everywhere. Their 3D maneuvering gear broken. Dust filled the scene, Eren looked at the collapsed broken wall.

The silhouette of a titan was seen behind the dust cloud.

Eren used his gear to scale up the wall, reaching the top, ready to see the titan, until a deep maniacal laugh echoed. He suddenly stood still.

"Was that...the Titan?" Eren wondered. Suddenly, the titan threw its muscular arm near Eren, and he jumped out of the way at the last second. Eren roared, "Alright! Listen up you titan, you may have broken the wall, but you won't get through ME!"

The boy jumped at the Titan, blade raised, and the titan appeared out of the dust cloud, laughing maniacally. Shocked, Eren realized that the titan was laughing.

The titan's appearance was much different then what he had seen before. It seemed to have cold, dead, white eyes with no pupils. It's face covered in scars, and what appeared to be decaying flesh. The titan suddenly spoke.

"Hahaha, foolish child. I will enjoy snacking on this pitiful village. However, unlike most titans, I have the decency to give you a nice surprise."

Eren couldn't realize what he was hearing. A sentient titan that can speak? How could this be possible?

Eren shook his head, he needed to focus on killing the Titan. Eren swung to the titan's shoulder, stabbing it with a blade. The Titan chuckled. Eren struggled to pull out the blade, then out of nowhere, a mass of flesh sprouted out of the wound, regenerating it and covering the blade with skin. Eren jumped off of the Titan, horrified at what seemed to be a talking, sentient titan.

Worse, it had regenerative properties.

Eren, determined to kill the titan, shot a grappling hook at a nearby building. He swinged to the titan's back, holding his other blade. Eren stabbed the titan in the back of his neck.

The titan suddenly stood still, visibly breathed heavily, waiting for the titan to fall. Instead, the titan turned its head 360 degrees, with the audible noise of muscles and bones snapping. "You're going to regret that, kid."

The titan smiled from ear to ear, and grabbed Eren. It held him up to his face. "Let me go!" Eren screamed. The titan frowned, and squeezed Eren. He screamed in agony. "Thats not very nice, Eren. I thought you were the hero of this story?"

Eren coughed up blood, staring at the titan in anger. "How do you know my name?!" Eren screamed. "I know lots of things, Eren. Its not hard to watch you pathetic fleshlings crawling around in your villages like insects." Eren spat at the titan, glaring.

"You know, would your Mother appreciate you spitting on strangers? Oh wait, she's dead. Ha." The Titan laughed. "When I get out of your hand, I swear-" Suddenly, the titan unhinged its jaw, making an unholy wail. The Titan spewed vomit, all over Eren. Eren screamed in horrible pain, the hot, steaming vomit burning his skin.

"Well, this has been fun, cockroach. Unfortunately I have a village to destroy." Eren looked up at the titan, his skin feeling like it was on fire. "I'll keep you alive just to watch the fun I'm about to bring. Lights out, Eren." He fainted from the extreme pain. The titan lowered him onto the ground, laying him on his back.


	2. Infection

Eren suddenly woke up. He was covered in bandages, laying on a wooden table in a boarded up house.

 _"W-where am I? ...What-"_ Eren said.

 _"The burns were bad."_ A familar voice said.

Eren turned, finding his best friend Armin next to him.

 _"Armin! Thank god you're alive!"_ Eren said, he quickly tried to stand up to give him a hug, but yelped in pain.

 _"That Titan hurt you pretty bad. You're lucky I found you."_ Armin said

 _"The burns were incredibly severe. We're lucky I found a medi kit. However you wont be moving for a while after that. "_ Armin said.

Armin sat down in a chair.

 _"That Titan...It could speak,Armin."_ Eren said.

 _"I know Eren...you've been out for about a day...it killed almost everyone."_ Armin said grimly, tears falling down his cheek.

 _"W-what...? One day..? It..managed to kill EVERYONE?"_ Armin replied in horror.

 _"I haven't seen your sister. Couldnt find her.."_ Armin began to cry.

 _"This is my fault,if I had just been a better fighter I could've stopped this."_ Armin said,crying.

 _"This isnt your fault, Armin. That was no normal titan."_

Armin continued. _"When I tried to hit its weakspot, it regenerated. Normal titans dont do that.."_

 _"Whatever kind of titan this thing is, we need to take it down before it kills anyone else. "_ Eren said.

 _"B-but how can we..? Its too strong."_ Armin said,wiping his tears.

Eren rose up, looking at Armin.

 _"Well, a strong titan fighter like you can do it right?"_

Eren began to massage Armin's shoulders. Looking at him with hunger in his eyes.

Armin looked to Eren,confused.

 _"What are you doing Eren..?"_

Eren's eyes widened. He backed away.

 _"What am I doing..."_ Eren wondered.

 _"Are you ok Eren?"_ Armin asked.

 _"No...get out..please..."_ Eren said, his head lowered.

 _"What..?"_ Armin said.

 **"GET OUT"** Eren spoke in a deep voice.

 _"Eren, you're scaring me.."_ Armin whimpered.

 _"The vomit...whatever was in that Titan's vomit..did something to me.."_ Eren said.

 _"What vomit?"_ Armin asked.

 _"AHEHEHEHEHEH"_ Eren laughed in a distorted voice.

 _"I WARNED YOU."_ Eren cackled.

Eren pinned Armin to the wall, and began licking his neck.

 _"Eren! What are you doing?!"_ Armin screamed.

 _"I MUST SATISFY MY URGES."_ Eren yelled.

Armin attempted to free himself,struggling.

 _"EREN! Snap out of it!"_

Armin kicked Eren in the stomach. Eren flew back.

 _"What did that Titan DO TO YOU?"_ Armin screamed.

 _"I-I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."_ Eren whimpered, covering his face.

Eren bolted out of the shack, breaking down its boarded up entrance with a blade. Eren went outside.

Meanwhile,Armin touched his neck, feeling an unusually warm liquid.


	3. Eren's Sins

Eren sobbed.

 _"What is HAPPENING to me..?"_

Suddenly, Erin heard a voice from behind him.

 _"Eren..."_

 _"EREN..."_

Eren turned around, seeing the ghastly sight of his mother, covered in scars and decaying flesh.

 _"EREN, I LOVE YOU DEAR."_

His mother suddenly jumped at Eren, gaining a pair of jaws resembling a titan. Eren screamed.

Eren then rubbed his eyes, crying.

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?!"_ Eren yelped.

Suddenly, Eren heard a familar voice, crying out his name.

 _"Eren! Snap out of it!"_

Armin was there, holding a lantern.

 _"I came back to look for you...I see whatever that titan did is still affecting you-"_

Eren suddenly lunged at Armin.

 _"I'M SORRY FOR THIS."_ Eren said.

 _"What..? Eren! No!"_ Armin yelped.

 _"The VOICES IN MY HEAD. They won't stop. They won't stop unless I listen to them!"_ Eren began to came close to Armin's face.

 _"What are you doing-"_ Suddenly, Eren kissed Armin.

Eren continued kissing Armin, and began to unbutton his shirt.

 _"Eren! What are you doing?!"_ Armin yelped.

Eren spoke in a soft voice. _"Just let this happen."_ Eren covered Armin's mouth, and began to put his hand into his pants.

Eren grabbed hold of Armin's penis, and began rubbing it with his hand.

Armin screamed, yet blushing.

Eren began to jerk him off, as he did, his pupils shrank. Eren began to become even more aroused.

Eren increased in speed, Armin screamed.

Armin desperately bit Eren's hand, causing Eren to yelp.

 _"You're going to regret that. Kid."_ Eren spoke.

Eren, with unnatural strength, held Armin down.

Eren's jaw began to unhinge, a long tounge was revealed. The tounge licked Armin's face, covering it with saliva and bile.

 _"I cannot hold it any longer. I must release."_ Eren said with a distorted voice.

Armin screamed, Eren's tounge went into Armins throat, causing him to cough.

Armin soon gagged, and then vomitted instantly. Eren licked the vomit up, finding it delicious.

Eren unzipped his pants and moved his underwear down, revealing his swelling penis.

 _"N-no...please...Eren...Stop!"_

Eren shoved his meaty genitals into Armin's anus, Armin yelped in pain.

With each thrust, Armin screamed even more. Eren laughed.

 _"I must admit, after succumbing to that Titan's infectious fluids, I'm starting to enjoy this. "_

Armin struggled, trying to get free.

 _"Quit tiring yourself. I'm not even halfway done yet."_

Eren's genitals expanded and grew _,_ reaching deeper into Armin's anus.

Eren thrusted even faster, Armin began to blush.

 _"E-Eren"_ Armin yelped.

Instantly Armin orgasmed, semen trickled from his dick. Eren licked it up.

 _"Awww. You came already? Thats too bad."_ Eren chuckled.

 _"Too bad I haven't yet."_

Eren then vomitted all over Armin, burning him.

Armin screamed even louder.

Eren then ripped his clothes off, using his newfound strength. He then proceeded to tear of Armin's as well.

Eren's skin began to peel off, revealing pure muscle. He began to transform into some kind of titan-esque creature.

Eren laughed demonically, and sprouted 2 tentacle arms. Eren rubbed Armin's nipples with them, and thrusted his skin-less cock back into Armin's anus.

Soon, Eren began to wail in an unholy voice, thrusting faster then any human could.

Armin screamed, never feeling this level of pain in his life. His anus began to rupture.

Eren screamed, cumming, taking one last thrust. Armin's anus ruptured, along with his entire anal cavity. Blood leaked from his anus.

Armin whimpered, fainting from the pain.

 _"Blacked out so soon? Oh well, time to make use of the rest of your body."_

Eren shoved his skinless cock into Armin's throat, and thrusted.

Soon, Armin's jaw began to break, he coughed up blood as Eren continued thrusting.

Eventually after several hours, Eren felt the urge to cum again. He had been thrusting so hard Armin's skull has broken. He was now most likely dead.

Eren gave out one last roar, and thrusted so hard Armin's face caved in. Blood gushed everywhere.

 _"A-Ah..how satisfying...Pitty I won't be able to use him while still alive, though."_

Soon, Eren heard a voice nearby.

 _"Hello..? Anyone here..?"_

Eren recognized that voice.

Her sister.

Mikasa.

Eren licked his lips.


	4. Reign of The Titans

Eren licked his lips. Seeing his sister's fresh flesh. Her curvy, feminine figure. It was something that he could only dream of fucking. He lunged toward, growling.

Mikasa yelped, and kicked Eren away.

 _"AURGHHH"_ Eren screamed.

 _"What..? Eren..? What happened to you?!"_ Mikasa screamed.

 _"I WANT THAT ASS. STAND STILL AND THIS WONT BE DIFFICULT."_

 _"What?!"_ Mikasa roared in confusion.

Eren jumped at her, hissing.

Mikasa ran out of the way, and began running.

Eren flew into a ruined building, yelling in pain.

 _"YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME,YOU BITCH"_ Eren roared.

Mikasa ran as fast as she could, hiding behind a ruined wall.

Mikasa took out a blade, holding it close. Listening for Eren.

 _"What the hell happened to Eren?"_ She thought.

 _"The titans must have caused this."_ She angrily wondered.

Suddenly, blood dripped onto Mikasa's head. She slowly looked up.

 _"Oh hi."_ Eren said, injured from the impact with the building from before.

Eren jumped down onto her, Mikasa held up her blade, stabbing him in the stomach.

Eren yelped in pain, squirming.

 _"Eren! Whats happened to you! Why are you doing this?"_ Mikasa yelled

 _"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND,I NEED TO RELEASE IT."_

 _"Eren, please, whatever is causing you to do this,_ _you have to fight it! "_

Eren laughed in a deep voice, jumping into the air, landing behind her.

 _"Eren isnt here anymore."_ He chuckled.

Mikasa gasped, Eren effortlessly pulled the sword out of his chest. The wound became covered in skin, regenerating instantly.

 _"What the..."_ Mikasa said to herself.

Eren soon increased in size, his muscles swelled. Soon all of his clothes fell off, unable to handle his new size. Eren roared.

 _"I AM HUMAN NO LONGER! I SHALL NO LONGER FIGHT MY URGES. YOU ARE MINE NOW!"_ Eren roared.

Eren jumped onto Mikasa, landing his feet on her arms. The impact broke her arm bones instantly. Mikasa roared.

Mikasa screamed. _"Eren! Stop! PLEASE!"_

Eren licked her face, and stomped on her right arm. Smashing it. Blood gushed.

Eren sprouted a 9 inch cock, and ripped off her clothes.

Eren shoved his dick into Mikasa's genitals, causing her immense pain. Eren covered her mouth.

Eren laughed. He thrusted even more, holding onto her boobs. Mikasa desperately thrashed around. Unfortunately Eren's strength was too much for her. She couldn't escape.

Mikasa took the dick, accepting her fate. Eren continued to thrust.

 _"Ho ho! Dont think this the only thing I'm going to do to you!"_

Eren soon took out his cock, Mikasa's pussy gushed with reproductive fluids.

Eren turned around, squatting.

Mikasa whimpered. _"W-what are you doing..? Please..stop this.."_

Mikasa attempted to crawl away, but Eren put his hands on her chest, holding her down.

 _"No leaving before getting your present! Silly."_ Eren said.

Eren's anus stretched, shit fell out of it, onto Mikasa's face.

Mikasa screamed as loud as she could.

The shit was warm and burned her skin on contact. Eren sat down on her, breaking a few more of her bones due to the sheer weight. He rubbed shit all over Mikasa.

 _"Hehehe! You really are a treat! I should've raped you when I was still human."_ Eren giggled.

Eren spat on her face, and began rubbing shit on it. As if things couldnt get worse, Eren then vomitted all over her. Creating a disgusting concoction of shit, vomit, and saliva. To top it all of, Eren jerked off on top of her, until he came, yelling in pleasure.

Eren's semen fell onto her, mixing with the shit, vomit, and spit. Eren licked his lips, and began licking it all up. Mikasa vomitted.

 _"Well, time to finish the job. "_

Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed Eren, pulling him upwards.

 _"What the-?!"_ Eren yelped.

The hand was revealed to be the Mega Titan. He looked down at Eren.

 _"So, you think you just imitate MY act and get away with it? You're fucked now kid."_

The titan looked down at Mikasa.

 _"As for you, I dont particularly enjoy incest. So I'm letting you go."_

Eren's head turned 360 degrees at Mikasa, he spat out a blue vile secretion onto her pussy. The secretion absorbed into Mikasa's genitals, she then sprouted a penis.

The Mega titan crushed Eren into a bloody pulp with his hand, he let go off Eren, now a bloody mash of flesh.

The Mega Titan laughed, and walked through the apocalyptic wasteland that was now the Shiganshina District.

 _"Well, Shiganshina has been fun, but its time to move onto to other places! This world is only the beginning after all. "_

The Mega Titan left, cackling. Meanwhile,Mikasa sat there, traumatized.

Mikasa looked over to her blade, left on the ground where Eren took it out of his chest.

Mikasa looked around at the ruins, and began to cry.

Mikasa held up the blade, and began to smile.

 _"This world is a cruel place._

 _However, I was wrong to think it was beautiful."_

Mikasa sliced her throat with her blade, and fell to the floor. Dead.

Meanwhile, near the destroyed wall. The corpses of the dead soldiers began to twitch, and were covered in the horrific vomit orginating from the Mega Titan.

One of the corpses opened its eyes, revealing a shrunken pupil.

The End.


End file.
